Un rayon d'soleil au pays du mouton
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Edo-StingxMinerva. Le Sting d'Edolas est légèrement différent de celui que nous connaissons à Earthland. La Minerva aussi. Sauf que là-bas, rien ne destine le grand maladroit et la jolie timide à se rencontrer. A part peut-être la Gaffe Attitude.


Concours Images de la Team Kiwi

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette tête ? Ton agoraphobie t'a encore joué des tours ? Aussi, quelle idée de se jeter dans la mêlée le jour des fiançailles publiques du roi ! On ne croirait pas comme ça, mais tu es plutôt inconscient ! »

L'intarissable Rogue Parlpourtous donna une accolade à son rival de toujours, décidé à conclure une trêve pour la journée. Celui-ci, prudent, se garda bien de lui rappeler _qui_ l'avait malencontreusement poussé dans le dos, histoire de s'éviter la chute « accidentelle » de ses lunettes de soleil. Sting détestait la lumière, et, pour son plus grand malheur, le bavard l'avait bien compris. Il ne cessait de débarquer dans les pièces sombres et froides où le jeune homme prenait refuge pour ouvrir les rideaux…

« Très bien. Mission ? déduisit Rogue. Je te laisse à tes affaires. »

Sting soupira de soulagement. Et en profita pour disparaitre en vitesse par la ruelle la plus sombre du quartier.

Sa mission ? Trouver un contact du chef des Anguilles, une fille, paraissait-il, et dont la description sommaire lui faisait craindre le pire quant au résultat. Brune – merci – timide, discrète – rien de plus facile à repérer – et ô Hell no, adepte du grand air et du… soleil. C'était donc au festival des Moutons d'Edolas que le pauvre gus était censé lui remettre le signal d'alliance avec les Tigres Edentés…

Le blond frissonna à l'idée du calvaire qui l'attendait.

Veste noire ? O.K. Col roulé ? O.K. Lunettes de soleil ? O.K. Allez, rabattez-moi ces cheveux pour se protéger les oreilles… Fait ! Bien, songea Sting en frissonnant. L'épreuve de courage pouvait commencer. Ou plutôt, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire… Sale vicieux de maître ! le maudit-il dans ses dents.

Le garçon posa le premier pied sous la lumière.

Souffla.

Ouf, il avait survécu. Il n'y avait plus qu'à affronter la foule au grand complet et le tour serait joué.

Voyons… une jeune fille timide aux longs cheveux d'encre. Ce n'était certainement pas celle-là, juchée sur des tonneaux, à boire avec les hommes. Ni celle-ci qui menait les moutons sur l'esplanade verdoyante qu'on avait ensemencée de tréteaux pour l'occasion. Des rousses, des blondes, des plus fantaisistes certes, il y en avait, mais les cheveux noirs ne manquaient pas à l'appel.

Après s'être fait rembarrer une ou deux fois par de fausses prudes, Sting commença à désespérer. Il échoua à l'écart, là où les bruits se faisaient modérés et les discussions plus calmes.

Une trentaine de personnes s'étalaient sur le dos de buttes herbeuses, le verre à la main, échangeant les dernières nouvelles du pays. Abandonnant sa quête, Sting les rejoignit avec pour le Maître rien d'autre que du snobisme – tant pis pour son foutu message –. Il regarda sa main où le symbole convenu reposait : une innocente fleur blanche qu'il froissa et rejeta au loin. Ce n'était pas comme si le code n'était déjà pas ridicule.

« Je me demande ce que je fous là » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Autant dire qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse, et encore moins...

« Moi aussi » rétorqua une voix rêveuse à sa gauche.

Sting se tourna lentement, perturbé par la remarque inattendue, jusqu'à ce que son angle de vision embrasse pleinement l'interlocutrice qui lui avait fait la surprise de l'entendre _et_ de lui répondre. Une jeune fille de son âge, de longs cheveux noirs, un macaron et le reste ramené en une lourde tresse à demi défaite. Elle avait l'air lunaire et encore plus paumée que lui. Il la trouvait plutôt jolie comme ça. Ah, et oui, détail, elle avait aussi la plus belle poitrine que ces dix dernières années lui ait permis de voir.

Bref, la discussion qui semblait se profiler serait embarrassante.

« Euh… vous êtes seule ? » commença-t-il bêtement.

Il voulut se frapper dix fois le front contre un mur, mais, détail gênant, il n'y avait pas de mur ici. Juste des arbres, des moutons et des toiles de tente. Heureusement pour lui, la charmante créature ne le prit pas de travers.

« J'attendais quelqu'un, mais il semblerait qu'il ne daigne pas se montrer. Alors j'attends encore, sait-on jamais. »

Mais oui, se maudit Sting. Comment pareille donzelle se promènerait-elle en solitaire ?

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensa avant que l'air perplexe que lui inspirait la belle ne lui fut arraché par toute autre réflexion. Elle était brune, à cheveux longs et paumée, et s'il ne savait pas pour la timidité, il se rappela qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore collé sa main dans la figure. Se pouvait-il…

« Seriez-vous par hasard… commença-t-il.

-Une fille de ? acheva la jeune femme pour lui. Oui, j'en suis, triste est qu'on me reconnaisse si facilement. Mais ne vous en faites pas. C'est sans importance. »

Sting la dévisagea avec les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête. Une fille de… jolie formulation. Ça correspondait plus qu'un peu. Kagura Ichazukim, petite-fille vénérée du chef de clan des Anguilles. ? Vraiment elle, alors qu'il abandonnait l'idée de la trouver dans la marée des moutons humains amateurs de lumière ?

Merde, merde, merde ! Pourquoi avait-il jeté la fleur ?

Il se pencha quelque peu, à la recherche d'une solution de sauvetage. Est-ce que… se pouvait-il que ce soit vraiment elle ?

Ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ignore la nature exacte du scellé. Ç'aurait dû être une espèce un peu spéciale, bien qu'impossible à reconnaitre par la flicaille moyenne, une marguerite naine d'Ilélplufor.

M'enfin…Ça devait se trouver, dans les parages, une fleurette blanche tirée d'un champ de pâquerettes. La fille ne verrait pas la différence.

Sting se baissa prestement pour en cueillir une à peu près présentable... et ne se rendit compte qu'à cet instant à quel point la situation était embarrassante. Lui, caché comme un mec louche derrière ses lunettes noires, qui s'apprêtait à offrir à la jolie petite protégée d'un gang de sauvages une fleur des champs.

Son visage vira au rouge coquelicot.

« Euh… tu viens du gang, je présume ? » demanda-il pour achever ses doutes.

Non, parce que s'il s'apprêtait à remettre une fle-fleur à la gamine pourrie gâtée d'un quelconque noble ou bourgeois de la Cour, autant aller tout de suite se pendre que d'assumer la réputation qui en découlerait. Les gens des rues avaient des yeux et des oreilles partout.

La belle brune arqua les sourcils.

« Je croyais que tu l'avais deviné. »

Mer…

…veilleux. Sting bafouilla dans son col roulé. Il aurait largement préféré s'être trompé tant c'était… horriblement… embarrassant. Il lui tendit la fleur en tournant le visage le plus loin possible à l'horizon, et s'arrangea pour que la fleur se trouve plantée à dix centimètres de son visage. Le cauchemar.

Et la jeune fille, surprise, sursauta, lui laissant deviner qu'elle n'avait rien prévu de son identité à lui. Il ne le vit pas. Du moins le devina-t-il à l'oreille qu'il avait fine. Jusqu'à ce que la belle éclate d'un rire cristallin chargé de joie et surtout difficile à ignorer qui contrastait avec sa silhouette voluptueuse et ses manières.

Il s'était trompé. Il s'était trompé ?

…ou elle se moquait juste ?

Sting voulut s'enfoncer sous terre.

« Tu n'as peur de rien, à ce que je vois » sourit la brune à ses côtés.

Il la sentit se tourner vers lui, ses yeux émeraude fixant la fleur. Il pivota la tête vers elle. Les joues de la jeune fille étaient roses et ses yeux rêveurs parés d'une étincelle de candeur qui lui ficha les jetons. Pas naturel, ça, chez une fille supposée dangereuse.

« C'est une proposition ? demanda-t-elle. Je m'appelle Minerva, des Tigres Edentés. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! »

Pitié, que le boss ne l'apprenne jamais !


End file.
